Life's Not Fair
by ga-mei
Summary: Korra's feelings for Mako take her through the 7 Deadly Sins. Onesided Makorra, Masami, Borra, Tahnorra COMPLETE
1. Sloth

Prompt: The 7 Deadly Sins

Pairing: Onesided Makorra, Borra, Masami, Tah(n)orra

Rating: M

A/N: A set of drabbles I wrote for tumblr's 'Korrafic Saturday' ( my tumblr name is miss-ng ) that all connect to each other.

* * *

**Part 1: Sloth**

* * *

"Korra you really can't just sit there all day." Bolin murmured. She was huddled in a window sill, her feet pressed against the frame as her back sat propped up on it. The view overlooked the ocean and part of Republic City, a different view than her room had, which was of the destroyed Probending Arena.

"Watch me." She murmured, her hands folded neatly on her lap.

"Korra, why are you acting like this?" Bolin asked after a moment, crossing his arms over his chest. The fabric on his shirt tightened as his muscles tensed a little, and he stared at her with piercing green eyes. "Ever since we've got here, you've been so lazy, and we know this isn't how you usually act because Tenzin's always on your ass about it. So don't lie. What's going on." His voice was serious, but she ignored it, waving at him dismissively.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking, that's all." Korra yawned a little, shifting so that her back was on the bottom of the sil, her feet up in the air in a 90 degree angle.

"You know, you'd think with all this responsibility you'd be able to prioritize a little better." Bolin grumbled. Korra's eyes stared hard up at the ceiling, ignoring as his footsteps faded. Then she was alone. Her eyes closed.

What was she going to do? Explain that ever since she'd had to be around Mako and Asami 24/7 she'd lost all drive to train? Asami was sweet and wonderful, Mako made her heart flutter like no other, but seeing them together was just…depressing! It was a reminder of what she couldn't have.

So she felt the need to want nothing else.

Nonetheless, Bolin's words left a sting in her chest.


	2. Gluttony

Prompt: The 7 Deadly Sins

Pairing: Onesided Makorra, Borra, Masami, Tah(n)orra

Rating: M

* * *

**Part 2: Gluttony**

* * *

"Daddy, why does Korra get all the lychee juice?" Ikki's voice whined. Korra gave a small grumble as she sucked the sweet liquid into her mouth in gulps. Sugar had begun to crystallize on the corners of her lips, and her cheeks had swelled with the grease of the fried gyoza she'd inhaled earlier.

"What do you me-KORRA." Tenzin's stern voice echoed through the thin paneled walls. Korra glanced up at him, her eyes red from lack of sleep. "Korra what are you doing? How much food have you eaten?" He asked with a look that expressed both agitation and concern. Korra gave a smirk and a shrug, reminiscent to that of Meelo when he got caught elbow deep in the cookie jar.

"KORRA'S A PIG." Meelo squealed, making 'oink' noises as he rode circles around the perimeter of the table on his air scooter.

"Sorry Tenzin, I'm just hungry I guess." Korra shrugged, shoving a thick chicken drumstick into her mouth, pulling the bone out completely clean. "Ahm eh gowing gowl." She attempted through the full mouth, giving a chuckle at her impaired speech.

Tenzin wasn't stupid. He knew Korra, before having her friends stay, was a big eater. This wasn't big eating though, she'd inhaled all the food, like a bear (a regular bear, which he still refused to believe existed). He saw the way she eyed the firebender while he eyed the non-bender. He knew about all the teen angst and hormones coursing through her veins.

This was all a distraction.

Why couldn't meditating be a distraction for her?


	3. Envy

Prompt: The 7 Deadly Sins

Pairing: Onesided Makorra, Borra, Masami, Tah(n)orra

Rating: M

* * *

**Part 3: Envy**

* * *

Korra stood in front of the spinning gates. The sky was orange as the sun began to set, and a cold chill rippled up her spine as she felt Jinora propel the gates with a gust of air. Korra backed up a few feet, flexing her hands as she gave herself a running start. Right before she entered the gates, her eyes caught sight of Mako and Asami, arm in arm, approaching the pavilion.

Distraction flooded through her as she attempted to maneuver the gates. Her eyes kept flickering back to where she thought the couple was, and once in a while she'd see a flash of yellow from Jinora's clothing, or a streak of red from Mako's scarf. She managed adequately at first, but as he distraction grew, her focus lessened. Soon the wooden boards began to slap at her, and she howled in pain as she lost momentum.

"Come on Korra!" Jinora's pleads were rippled with the air currents. Eventually Korra felt a board slap her out of the gates. She landed on the cobblestone flat on her bum, eliciting a sharp grunt from her. "Are you okay, Korra?" Concerned brown eyes met her, and she felt a gust of air sweep her back to her feet.

"I'm fine, Jinora." Korra flicked a few flyaway hairs from her sight. Jinora stopped the gates, but Korra paid no heed. Her eyes watched as Asami moved towards the gates, her manicured hand reached out to touch at them gingerly.

"These are incredible!" Asami exclaimed with delight. "I heard about these in my self defense class." She wiggled a panel, in awe at it's design and function. "Mind if I give it a whirl?" She asked, her bright eyes addressing Jinora with curiosity.

"I don't know Asami, it's looks pretty hard." Mako stiffly intervened, making a face at the gates. "Even Korra couldn't get through them." His hand touched Korra's back a little, causing the heat to rush to Korra's cheeks. She gave a small grunt as he rubbed her back in a friendly manner, wishing it to be more loving than platonic.

"I'm not some kind of delicate flower." Asami retorted in an exasperated tone. "Besides, if Korra can't do it that's all the more reason to try!" Korra frowned at this. She was tempted to intervene and inform that she was very much capable of defeating those gates. She'd just been distracted, that's all. "Just look at what good a workout it provides. I'm sure we could all learn from a bit of airbending training, after all, their specialty is defense. I don't know about you, but if I was a bender, I'd be focusing on ways to improve my defense."

At Asami's words, Korra felt herself flash back to the secret warehouse under the Sato's mansion, when she'd been completely helpless. Offense hadn't so much as scratched the platinum monsters, and if Hiroshi had more of them, an offensive approach wouldn't even be an option. She didn't notice as Jinora started up the gates, only reaching reality again when she heard Asami squeal in disdain.

"Ow! They really hurt!" The poor girl was being smacked around in there, and Korra couldn't help but snicker at it. Well, Sato couldn't be perfect at everything, could she?

Almost immediately after realizing her thought, her stomach welled up with disgust. Asami was a nice person. It wasn't right to think so poorly of her, simply because she'd successfully won Mako's affections. At that moment, Asami stumbled out, nearly falling flat on her face had Jinora not bent up a small gust to keep Asami on her feet.

"Wow…those are hard." Asami rubbed at her biceps a little. Korra knew that's where she must've obtained a bruise or two, and instinctively rubbed her own sore biceps as well. "I want to try again!"

Wait, what?

Korra stared on with wide eyes as Jinora gave a boost to the gates that had slowed down, and her eyebrows furrowed as Asami gave a running start before leaping into the gates. The girl took a slow approach, twirling along with the synchronization of the gates. On her second try she'd mastered it. Korra wanted to punch something.

Why was Asami Sato so good at everything? Why did everything seem to be so easy for her?

Jealousy welled up in the bottom of Korra's stomach.


	4. Wrath

Prompt: The 7 Deadly Sins

Pairing: Onesided Makorra, Borra, Masami, Tah(n)orra

Rating: M

* * *

**Part 4: Wrath**

* * *

Korra moved around the compound. Bolin was babysitting the cloud-babies, Mako had gone with Pema to the city in order to stock up on some groceries, and Tenzin was at a council meeting. That left the Air Acolytes- who always spent their time in some form of meditation-, the White Lotus Sentries, and Asami.

Korra's fingers drummed along the side of her arm. Mako and Asami were seemingly perfect together, so why did it make her so damn angry to see them together? She clenched her fists, briskly taking to the training pavilion where she set up some stone targets. There she began to unleash her firebending wrath on them, sending long bursts of fire at the stone, knowing they would with hold and avoid combustion.

Angry grunts omitted from her lips as she sent thrusts of fire through her punches. For a while she even practiced Mako's 'cool underfire' style in an effort to improve her modern style of fighting.

The sun had moved from directly above her to a different angle, and she pulled beads of sweat from her face, streaming them over the cliff into the ocean.

"Hey Korra!" She heard Asami's enthusiastic voice pipe from the sides, and she turned to face her. Asami's expression was excited and bright, but it faltered slightly as she laid eyes on Korra. From her hours of training, Korra had achieved a disgruntled, angry disposition. "Are you…okay?" Asami asked slowly.

"I'm fine." Korra answered bluntly. "Are you?" She asked, pumping fire at a target. The rock had began to erode away with the heat, the size lessening considerably.

"About my Dad? Yeah I'm just trying to get over the shock facto-"

"No, about Mako." Korra stopped, taking a lazy stance as one of her hips popped to the side. "I thought you'd be furious." Her mouth was moving, and words were coming out, but her heart was screaming at her to stop.

What was she doing.

Asami blinked and her nose wrinkled up a bit in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She asked in a confused, soft tone of voice. Korra could see conflicted emotions racing through the brunette's eyes. She should've stopped there, but she didn't.

"Mako and I kissed."

That was enough to send a flash through Asami's eyes. While she expected anger, or sadness, she received neither. Other than the undefinable flash, Asami's eyes were unreadable.

"I see." The girl's voice cracked a little, and she turned sharply, rushing away from Korra as fast as possible.

Korra felt a wrench of regret twist in her gut.


	5. Greed

Prompt: The 7 Deadly Sins

Pairing: Onesided Makorra, Borra, Masami, Tah(n)orra

Rating: M

* * *

**Part 5: Greed**

* * *

Asami and Mako had broken up after Korra had revealed the kiss to Asami. That was inevitable. Asami had gone to him immediately, confronting him on the matter. An argument had spurred, one that Mako had been unable to win, and she ended their relationship.

For a while, Korra felt bad. Mako seemed wilted, as if he'd been stripped of something. As if he'd unwillingly been stripped of Asami. Which he had.

Korra stationed herself outside his door and rapped on it with the tips of her knuckles. She knew he needed to be yanked out of this rut he'd been thrust into, and she knew she would be the one to help. "Hey Mako, I need to talk to yo-"

The door opened. Korra's cerulean eyes widened.

"-you…what happened? You look horrible." While Mako, to the best of his abilities, had hid his sadness from everyone in public, this was no longer the case. His golden eyes were red and puffy, his hair in a disarray, and even his scarf showed tear blotches from when he must've dabbed his eyes before opening the door. Mako was a full-blown mess

In public, Mako simply seemed distant. Sometimes even indifferent. But now, he genuinely looked sad. Korra felt her heart drop as she noticed his golden eyes, void of passion, just staring at her with a blank expression.

"What do you think happened, Korra? Asami found out about the kiss, and she dumped me. She wont even look at me anymore, she just turns away." Mako whispered, his voice cracking. He was silent for a moment. Korra believed he wanted to be alone, but something inside her kept her feet frozen in her spot. Thoughtful, Mako's eyes rose up to stare at her. "I know you gave the slip, Korra." Korra's heart felt as if it stopped beating. "And I'm not angry." Wait…what?

Korra was confused. How could he not be angry?

"Why didn't you tell her youself?" Korra found herself asking. She felt the need to throw in 'you don't have to say if you don't want to' but she knew that he would do so regardless. "How could you keep that a secret from her?"

Mako stiffened slightly. "Because I realized the error of my mistakes, and I wasn't going to do anything like that ever again. I chose not to tell her because I'd rather be perfect after this lapse in judgment, than give her a reason to not trust me when I would do anything for her trust." He shook his head. "I can't believe I hurt her so badly. I was the last person she trusted. I was the last person she had." His hands ran into his coarse straight hair, pulling at it with frustration. "How could I do that to her!" He shouted.

Korra stared at him with wide eyes. He was really beating himself up about it. "Mako, it's one relationship, why are you going so hard on yourself?" She asked, studying him carefully. His eyes narrowed a little, and his hands dropped to his sides.

"Because, Korra. Because the one person I trust with my life in this world is my brother. My family. After my parents were killed, I didn't trust any bender. And after his wife was killed, neither did Hiroshi Sato. Asami and her father would do anything for each other. Except for when it came down to it, she realized he was a dishonest man. She could've forgiven him, spirits knows if Bolin became an equalist for some god forsaken reason I'd rally up right behind him in an instant, but she didn't. Instead, she saved our asses. She went against her only family, and for what? A group of people she hardly knows. After that moment, I was the last person she could depend on. And how do I repay her? By cheating on her." He groaned, slamming his fist against the door frame.

Korra recoiled a little, crossing her arms. "The kiss happened before all that." She reminded in a matter-of-fact tone. At this point, she felt her efforts slipping. She was making things worse. But she had to keep pressing. She knew she could make Mako feel better, and she craved the sense of fulfillment it would give her once she prevailed.

"Asami didn't know about it then!" Mako retorted, his eyes livid.

"She'll get better." Korra assured, ignoring the pang in her chest at the exasperated look he gave her. "But will you?"

Mako's eyes stared directly into hers. "I don't deserve to feel better." He stated in a bold tone. Korra stared up at him in disbelief, a hand planting on his door as he attempted to end their conversation there.

"Of course you deserve to feel better!" She exclaimed. "God Mako, this isn't all your fault. Asami's going to get better, and so are you, so stop moping around!" She shimmied into his room, her hand almost catching on the door as he threatened to crush her hand in it. "Mako, I can make you feel better." She insisted in a soft tone. "You don't have to be alone."

"No Korra, I do-" Mako stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening at her. "Wait." He muttered. "Wait a second." His eyes bore into hers, his lips pursing slightly.

"What?" Korra asked in a blank tone, giving him an expectant look. Realization seemed to pass through his features, and the twisted into an angry snarl.

"It wasn't on accident, was it." Mako sneered. The look in his eyes became very cold, almost icy. "You knew she didn't know. You told her on purpose, you wanted to see her reaction."

"Mako, I can make you feel better!" Korra ignored the accusation completely, attempting to fight for her side.

"God Korra, why? Why would you do that? Why couldn't you leave well enough alone?" Mako groaned, his hands tensing as if he wanted to strangle her. "Are you that jealous, that greedy, that you have to go and screw up things for everyone else? I really thought you were better than that!" He exclaimed. She was shoved from the room, and the door was slammed in her face.

Suddenly, telling Asami about the kiss wasn't worth it.


	6. Pride

Prompt: The 7 Deadly Sins

Pairing: Onesided Makorra, Borra, Masami, Tah(n)orra

Rating: M

* * *

**Part 6: Pride**

* * *

Korra wasn't the kind of person to apologize first. Not because of some arrogant, 'high horse' sort of deal; a part of her knew that she avoided apologizing first to preserve her feelings. A part of her knew that apologizing first was a form of vulnerability, and she couldn't afford to be much more vulnerable than the teenage girl she already was.

But this situation was different. Much, much more different.

Mako hadn't threatened their friendship, like when she'd accused Hiroshi of being an Equalist, he'd just stopped talking to her altogether. Granted, during meals, when it was important to make small talk and keep Tenzin's suspicions away, he would provide a few meek attempts at conversation; otherwise he would keep to himself.

Asami on the other hand, was overly talkative. Korra knew this was where Asami's personality contrasted Mako's. When Mako was upset, he crawled into a little turtle shell and kept to himself; when Asami was upset, she'd put on a facade and show happiness to the world, almost in an attempt to create a fake sense of happiness for herself.

It was ridiculously painful to look at, and if Tenzin didn't notice, then Pema did. But it was neither Tenzin nor Pema who confronted Korra. Instead, it was Bolin.

"Korra," She heard his exasperated tone on the other side of her door, and immediately knew what she was in for. Bolin wasn't the 'speech giver' or the serious guy, but lately he'd been taking on the Mother Goose role that Mako usually seemed to covet. "Korra I know you're in there." His tone became a little more stressed, and Korra rose to her feet, slowly sliding the door open.

"Hey Bolin." She murmured, almost tempted to call him 'Bo' like Mako usually did. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the fact that she didn't want to make it appear too obvious that she was trying to butter him up. Korra really did not want to get lectured at this point.

"Sooooo I see you've been doing better." Bolin's arms were behind his back, and he stared up at her with gigantic green eyes. Korra arched an eyebrow, nodding her head up and down a few times. "Um...so Asami and I are heading to town. She says she wants to buy me a coat for the winter, since I don't really have a-uh coat. For the winter." He coughed into his fist one or twice, and for a moment Korra wasn't sure if he was intentionally trying to make the situation awkward or not. "Would you ah...like to come? And by that I mean that Asami wants you to come. Like...she specifically asked for you to...come." His sentences were drawn out to an uncomfortable amount, and Korra complied immediately in an attempt to prevent him from talking like that any longer.

"Of course, yeah, just let me grab my coat." She nodded her head, eagerly showing that she wasn't going to be difficult. This was almost worse than being difficult. At least she knew how to zone out a lecture, but this awkward speech...it sent a shudder of discomfort up her spine. She slipped her thick Southern Water Tribe coat over her usual garb, and followed him out of the room. Bolin led her to the Satomobile that Tarlokk had given in one of his early attempts to steal her for his task force. Asami sat in the front, Pabu curled around her neck in a comfortable sleeping position.

"Hey Korra." Asami offered a friendly smile, raising her hand to give a small wave. Korra managed a shaky laugh, waving back, and she took shotgun as Bolin piled into the back of the car. "You ready?" She started the engine, easing the car over to the ferry that would take them to the city. The ferry packed up, locking it's doors, and they set off.

For the ten minute ride, all was silent. Korra would've felt a sense of anxiety, had Asami not turned on the radio. Smooth jazz eased the discomfort from the air, helping to settle her nerves and relax her tense feelings. When they finally arrived, Asami revved the engine, sparking a sense of excitement in Korra, and the three were off.

Asami maneuvered through the traffic with all the prose of an expert, because she was, and it was no secret. She knew when to stop and when to go, and with such skill Korra began to wonder how she had even managed to hit Mako with her moped.

Oh right, he'd been jaywalking.

They arrived at the swanky department store, and Asami tossed the keys to a Valet, offering him a few yuans. It was no secret that Asami's bank account hadn't been frozen, but nonetheless Korra noticed a decline in spending from the rich-girl. Until now, of course, but she didn't feel that it counted when she was spending the money on Bolin- Korra agreed that he needed a winter coat, she wasn't sure how Mako had acquired one but she knew that it made no sense his brother was left to chill.

"Alright Bo, your favorite color is green, right? Let's start over there." Asami pointed her finger at the racks of green coats, and Korra noticed Bolin's eyes bulge a little in excitement as he made a beeline over. Part of her wondered if the shopping extravaganza had been Asami's idea, or if he'd dropped the hint a few times himself. Korra gave a small laugh as she watched Bolin and Pabu enthusiastically sort through the different coats, and she crossed her arms, glancing over at Asami.

"So Asami...how are you...doing?" She asked slowly as if she didn't want to cross a certain boundary or make the girl uncomfortable. Asami faced her with wide green eyes, and for a moment she looked thoughtful as if she wasn't sure how to answer the question.

"I'm," Asami started, opening her mouth to speak. "I'm alright. I'll be okay. Part of me misses him, a lot, but I know it must've all been for the best." Her voice got quieter as she talked, and she tucked some hair behind her ear. Korra's face twisted into a concerned expression, attempting to read between the lines of Asami's dialogue. The elder girl simply smiled and waved her off, moving to accompany Bolin in his shopping adventure.

"Asami wait!" Korra, moved forward, bending a small block in the path to prevent Asami from moving any further. This backfired, as the girl managed to trip over the stub, nearly falling flat on her face had Korra not reached out and grabbed her arm. "You should," Korra stopped flat, closing her eyes. "You should go and talk things out with Mako." She whispered, opening her eyes.

Asami's eyes seemed to shake with misunderstanding. "I don't understand. Why should I?" The misunderstanding seemed to shift from misunderstanding to pain, as if she didn't want to talk things out. Korra recognized this. Asami couldn't afford to be hurt much more, she was just holding onto her friendships with Korra and Bolin before she truly had nothing.

"Because, it...there's a reason Mako didn't tell you." Korra felt her heart beating quickly, and beads of sweat began to materialize on the back of her neck. By the end of this conversation, she might have lost Asami's friendship.

"Mako, he didn't tell you because he didn't want to hurt you. Which was a horrible, horrible idea on his part. But I didn't tell you everything. It was me that made the first move. I kissed Mako. He'd told me time and time that he wasn't interested, but I kept pressing the issue, because I didn't know you and my feelings for him are so strong and I thought I could be everything for him.

"He didn't tell you, because he didn't intend on anything like that ever happening again, because his feelings for you are so, so strong, and he never wanted to hurt you, and Asami, I am so, so sorry. I'm a horrible friend." Korra choked out, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She wasn't sure where the burst of emotion had come from. She was just so stressed, all the time. WIth Amon, her block in Airbending, plus her feelings for Mako. But it wasn't worth it, her feelings for him. Because he loved Asami, and she loved him, and seeing them both so hurt over something that could've been prevented was heart-wrenching.

Asami stared at Korra for a moment, her eyes boring deep into the Avatars. Her creamy, manicured hand reached out, grasping Korra's thick jacket as she yanked her into a large hug.

"I don't get it." Korra muffled into Asami's shoulder. "What are you doing? Aren't you angry?"

Asami stifled a small laugh as she pulled away. "Yeah. I'm a little upset. But you just said you had extremely strong feelings for Mako. And that it's because of you that we split up." Korra stood there, slightly dumbfound in Asami's words. "But it's also because of you that we might be able to reconcile." Asami's eyes closed for a few seconds. "Just...thank you for the truth Korra. That's what's the most important to me. I know it's hard for some people to set aside their pride and do that. So thank you."

Despite the wrenching pain she knew would ensue once she saw Mako and Asami back together, she couldn't help the beam that crossed over her features as Asami moved over to help Bolin.

It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest.


	7. Lust

Prompt: The 7 Deadly Sins

Pairing: Onesided Makorra, Borra, Masami, Tah(n)orra

Rating: M

* * *

**Part 7: Lust**

* * *

They'd made up. Mako and Asami, that is. Korra had seen Asami hesitantly knocking on Mako's door, the look of surprise on his face when he saw her standing there. She'd gone into his room, and for a while there was a soft murmur of their voices as Asami spoke to him. Korra only knew this because she'd gone into Bolin's room. Pabu had curled up beside her leg, while Bolin propped up against the wall, staring at her. His cot was hard beneath her bum, but all the cots were hard, so it made no difference.

"You did the right thing." Bolin tilted his head a little, staring at her. As her eyes met his, she noticed an odd emotion on his face. Defeat? Resignation on his feelings for her? Korra could see that Bolin desperately wanted to give up on his feelings for her, to prevent from irking her, and to prevent any further pain they could bring him. "I'm really proud of you, Korra." He gave a small smile, moving over to his chair, where his new coat was draping over the side.

"Thanks Bo." Korra whispered, drawing her knees up to her chin. Her lips pressed into a small smile. A part of her, deep inside, was secretly very happy that Mako was now happy. Things had come full circle, and she was glad to have realized just how important Asami made Mako. She was glad to realize that she wanted them to be together because of how happy they made each other. Korra was also glad she had to realize it all on her own, as she remembered how thick headed she'd been when Bolin had tried to fix matters on his own.

As Korra's eyes analyzed Bolin, she realized just how wonderful he was. She realized that he was a truly wonderful person, and despite how her heart still seemed to yearn for Mako, she could easily see Bolin becoming a closer friend to her. She wasn't sure if she could see him in a romantic light, and even if that's how things ended up, she didn't want to think so immediately. That would be a rebound. Bolin was much more than a rebound, he was her friend, probably her best human friend, and he didn't deserve to have to pick up the pieces that were her heart.

"I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back." She assured him, moving over to him. Her hands wrapped around him, pressing her warm torso against his. Korra could feel his hands hesitantly shifting to wrap around her. "Thank you so much Bolin. You're an amazing friend." She murmured, before drawing back. A smile crossed her face, and for a moment one crossed his features too.

Thens she was off.

Korra darted along the sides of the compound, dodging Tenzin and Lotus Guards as she made her way to the cliff. She dove off, bending water to ease her fall, and soon she was underwater, gliding and maneuvering as if a marine animal. She knew exactly what she needed that night, more importantly she knew where to find it.

At least, she thought she did.

Korra burst up from the water onto the street. Her hand drew the water from her, sending it back into the bay as she moved to the sidewalk. It didn't occur to her that perusing the city in the dark, with little to no sense of direction, might be a bad idea. Until she got lost. Korra begun to take random turns at street corners until she finally asked someone for directions.

"Can you please tell me where Narook's Seaweed Noodlery is?" She asked a middle-aged woman. Korra was pleasantly surprised to find that she was quite near it, and she bit the woman goodnight as she set off for it. Soon enough the smell of seaweed noodles began to waft towards her, and she eagerly entered the restaurant. There was still a shrine-esque section slotted off for the Wolfbats, despite their loss of bending, and that was where she found herself moving towards.

The Wolfbat's earthbender, Ming, sat there with a lazy look on his face. Korra stared him down.

"Hello Ahhvatar." He slurred in his harsh Ba Sing Se accent. "Can I help you?" He asked. Despite his loss, he seemed to have adjusted to the non-bending life better than Tahno or Shaozu.

"Yes, you can actually." Korra spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. Her arms crossed over her chest and she arched an eyebrow at him. "Where's Tahno?" Her tone of voice took on a more sympathetic tone as she remembered what a wreck he'd been back in the Police Headquarters.

"Tahno? Dunno. He slips around here sometimes, but as of lately he's just-"

"Missing in action?" The smooth drawl cut off Ming, and the earthbender's eyes widened a little. Korra turned to the voice behind her. There he stood in all his glory. His clothes had been washed and pressed, and while his hair was no longer curly (it was straight now) he still looked very much like his old self. The bags beneath his eyes had disappeared, and Korra was intrigued at the difference his lack in eyeliner made when his eyes weren't drooping in sadness. "Why didn't you tell me you missed me, Ming. I would've returned sooner." Tahno's eyes flickered with a bit of mirth, reflecting his old personality. Korra jumped a little when they darted over to her. "How can I help you, Uh-vatar?"

Korra stared at him. Even with his loss, he seemed to be testing her. She puffed her chest out with confidence, taking a step towards him. "I just wanted to take your offer up," she began, ignoring the confused look that flashed through his eyes. "I want those private lessons."

Tahno almost seemed annoyed at the request. "In case you've forgotten, I'm lacking my waterbending." He murmured, his eyes narrowing in the slightest.

Korra stared at him, her eyes testing him this time. Despite the realization that seemed to flash through his eyes, she plucked up her courage and moved so that her lips were just below his ears. "I wasn't aware these private lessons required waterbending." She whispered, feeling his body get very rigid at the sensation of her breath on his earlobe.

"Well then. I'll see what I can do." Tahno's hand gripped her wrist sharply, and she almost howled in alarm as he jerked her down the hall. They passed through the kitchen, and Korra hesitated to question where they were going, but refrained. He lead her to a flight of stairs and began to ascend, dragging her up them, his free hand fumbling in his pockets for a key of some sort.

Did Tahno live above the noodlery? Apparently so.

His door flung open and he thrust her through it, shutting it, locking it, and tossing the keys onto a small table.

"What's your game, Uh-vatar?" Tahno asked with a small smirk. "Hook up? One night stand? No strings attached?" He questioned, stepping towards her like a predator zoning in on his prey.

"I'm just looking to forget." Korra murmured. Tahno didn't need to ask what it was she was forgetting about, that much was irrelevant. His hands reached out to grab both of her wrists, and before she knew what was happening, his lips were crushing against hers. His breath was sweet like the glaze of pao buns, and a scent radiated off of him that she remembered getting a waft of while in the expensive department store.

One of her hands was clutching at his collar while the other was delved deep into his thick, straight locks. His lips moved with expertise, molding against hers as his tongue flicked along her bottom lip for entrance. She complied, her mouth parting slightly. His tongue wasn't slimy or gross, like she thought it might be; his teeth nipped at her bottom lip, eliciting a small hiss from her in surprise.

Tahno knew what he was doing, and Korra was grateful for that much.

His lips trailed alongside her cheek, and she could just faintly feel the beginning of some stubble prickling at her smooth skin. Tahno's lips latched onto a creamy part of her neck, swirling and sucking at the patch to leave a suckling kiss. A moan escaped her lips, and Tahno pulled back, sweeping her up into his arms as he laid her on the sofa.

Their time was marked by ragged breaths and hungry kisses. Korra's lips were chapped and red from battling dominance with Tahno. His cool hands smoothed under her coat, yanking it over her head in one swift movement as he tossed it to the side, landing in a heap on the ground. His coat was next. As he pressed onto her this time, without her thick coat, Korra could feel his bulge rubbing against her crotch.

She'd never lusted for anything so hard in her life. Tonight wasn't about 'feelings' or about Mako, it was about forgetting all of that and gaining some sort of satisfaction in this loop of drama she'd been wrapped up in. Now it was just Tahno for the night.

Should she feel disgusted she'd stooped to his levels for a simple hookup?

No. It was just that. A hookup. Tahno was giving her a release, plus he was experienced; he knew what he was doing.

Their shoes and socks were shed next, along with her sweatpants. Soon they were bare, the sheerest and silkiest of undergarments shielding them from eachother. His icy fingers dipped into her panties, circling around her clit before pumping into her heated core. She gave a gasp at the icy contrast he provided, feeling her arousal grow. His hand moved up to her bra, yanking it off of her as his lips went to tease one of her nipples. He took one in his mouth, holding it gently in his teeth as his tongue swirled around it. Korra felt herself moan at the desire growing beneath her, heightening steadily within her.

"M-more." She gasped, her blue eyes snapping shut as she felt her back arch. His fingers retracted from her, and she felt him remove her last bit of undergarment before feeling him shift a little as well. After a moment of dead air, Korra opened her eyes, only to be met with him thrusting his length into her. Korra yelped in surprised, clenching around him, causing him to give a low growl.

Her virgin naivety caused a small roadblock at first, but they soon fell into rhythm with each other, bucking and rocking with ease. Soon their pleasure built up into a crescendo of white hot bliss, both of them crying out as they reached their peaks.

Heart racing in her chest, Korra eased back onto the couch, her eyes closing. She felt Tahno pull out, his breath ragged as they both struggled to regain their breath.

"Thanks Pretty Boy, just what I needed." She murmured, the faintest of smirks on her face.


End file.
